Viagra and Saiyans Don't Mix
by Purple-Moonlight
Summary: EPILOGUE POSTED! It was a bright Monday morning and Chichi was preparing a gigantic bowl of Fruit Loops for Gohan, a feral smirk plastered on her face. AU, NO Buu!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!** This fic contains **horny teenagers and sexual/adult situations**, that's why it's an **R rated fic**, so **IF** you are not comfortable whit this; **LEAVE AND DON'T BOTHER FLAMING ME BECAUSE YOU ARE OFFENDED! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO READ IT!  
**  
A/N: Please don't take anything I write in this story too seriously!

BTW: This fic is not going to be very descriptive when it comes to sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters! I'm writing this for my own amusement, but I certainly hope you'll enjoy reading it!

**Viagra and Saiyans Don't Mix  
**  
Chapter 1

It was a bright Monday morning and Chichi was preparing a gigantic bowl of Fruit Loops for Gohan, a feral smirk plastered on her face.

Goten was sleeping over at Trunks' house and wasn't home.

'This is definitely going to give me grandchildren sooner rather then later! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Now, how many should I put in his cereal?' she asked herself and held a small bottle labeled 'Viagra' in front of her face. She then opened the bottle and emptied it into Gohan's bowl of cereal. There are about 20 pills in one bottle and one pill lasts for about 4 hours or so. Need I say more?

She stirred the cereal so Gohan wouldn't notice and hid the bottle. Then she walked over to the fridge to fetch the milk for the Fruit Loops and sat it on the table.

"GOHAN, BRAKEFAST'S READY!"

Ten seconds later Gohan was sitting at the table swallowing his food.

"Bye mom! I better go now before it's too late! Oh, and thanks for breakfast!"

And he was gone.

* * *

**ORANGE STAR HIGH SCHOOLE, AN HOUR LATER**

Class has been going for about 25 minutes now and the pills have started to work their magic...

'Man it's hot' Gohan thought and tucked at his shirt collar. His heart began to beat faster as pictures of a very naked Videl in all kinds of odd positions flashed through his head. Of course these thoughts made a certain 'thing' appear bigger. On top of that his body began to release pheromones, but it only affected one person and that person was Videl.

Videl began squirming in her seat and tried to concentrate on the teacher, but it was extremely hard for her because of the pheromones in the air making her horny. 'What the hell is going on?' she shook her head trying to clear it, but it didn't work. Then her eyes fell on Gohan who was sitting two seats away. His eyes were glazed and his cheeks were flushed, drool hanging from the side of his mouth.

The sight of him only served to make her even more aroused and made her face flush just like Gohan's. She had been starring at Gohan for about a minute when he suddenly took a deep breath through his nose and froze. He turned his head towards her looking at her through half-lidded eyes. He sniffed the air again whereupon his eyes widened in realization and his face turned as red as a tomato.

He licked his lips, 'SHIT! This just can't be happening to me! I have to get out of here! Good thing I have baggy pants on today...' he thought and raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Son, what is it?" the teacher asked a little annoyed.

"Can I please go to the bathroom? I don't feel so good..." Gohan trailed off and crossed his fingers.

"Okay, you may leave and go to the nurse's office afterwards. You look like you are running a fever."

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" he said and ran out of the classroom so fast that no one could see his 'little' problem.

He entered the first toilet he came across, walked into one of the stalls and locked the stall door. He sat down on the toilet and tried to calm down... it didn't work. Pictures of naked Videls kept assaulting his brain and that only left one option: MASTURBATION!

It wasn't because Gohan hadn't done it before in his room or in the shower. But doing it in a toilet-stall on his school was a totally different case! But it had to be done so he could get back to class.

He undid his pants and got to work, taking care of his little problem. While he did this, his ki began to rise and he transformed into super saiyan. He quickened the pace, ki still rising.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the classroom Videl was still squirming around in her seat and it only made her situation worse then it already was. 

'What the hell is wrong with Gohan? It was as if he could smell me... the way he sniffed the air like a dog or something! And then he looks at ME! It could have been anyone in the class! Then he gets all nervous and runs off to the bathroom saying he wasn't feeling well. He looked really flushed and warm in an aroused kind of way. His eyes was half-lidded and he wasn't breathing normally... maybe that's why he was running so fast out of class, supposedly so nobody had time to see his 'excitement'... hahahahahahaha! But... OH MY GOD! He is probably masturbating in one of the school bathrooms right now...'

Well let's just say that Gohan and Videl have started to bond with one another and of course they don't know, but it is affecting them to the point where their mood is transmitted to the other. That means that when for example Gohan is aroused, like now, Videl can feel his excitement which makes her body react and she begins to feel horny herself. Also no matter what either of them is doing, the other will to a degree subconsciously 'know' what the other is doing...

Then Videl's watch started beeping.

"What is it Chief?"

"Miss Videl, Satan City Bank is being robbed!" the Police-chief wailed.

"I'm on my way Chief! I'll be there in about five minutes." She told him and turned off the watch.

"Have to go! Robbery!" she shouted and ran to the roof. Once on the roof she uncapsulized her jet and flew towards the crime scene.

* * *

While all this happened Gohan was still going strong... well... at least for a few more seconds... 

"YESSSSSSSS!" He let his head fall back against the cold wall and tried to calm his breathing, closing his eyes.

He didn't move for about three minutes and when he finally did get up to clean himself up, he was about to fall back on his bum again, but managed to get a hold on the door handle, so he didn't fall.

"It can't be..." he slowly turned his head so he could see his back and sure enough, his tail had grown back.

"Man I missed having a tail and now its back! YES!... Uh!... I need to clean up a little..." he said before he began to clean up the mess he made.

**

* * *

**

**SATAN CITY BANK  
**  
When Videl arrived she walked over to the nearest cop and asked what was going on at the moment.

"There are five robbers and they all carry machineguns around. Also they're holding about ten people hostage in the big vault." he told her briefly.

"I'm going in." she said and turned around, running towards the entrance to the bank.

She managed to sneak in unnoticed and hid behind one of the round big roman- like stone-pillars. She looked around the room and saw two of the five crooks guarding the big vault that held the hostages. Two others were playing cards sitting in one of the sofa and table-arrangements not far from the vault. She looked again but she couldn't see the last of the five men anywhere. After about two minutes he still hadn't showed up. Unfortunately she was so focused on the four men she could see to notice the male sneaking up behind her before it was too late.

She let out a yelp when he grabbed her arms and cuffed her hands together behind her back. Then he proceeded to find at specific pressure point, which made her body go momentarily limp. He slung her over his shoulder and carried her to one of the couches, throwing her down on it and began tying her cuffed hands to one of the couch's armrests.

For the first time she was allowed to see her captor. He was tall and well build, but not bulky. His hair was short, black and spiky. Eyes a very dark brown, almost black, and seemingly bottomless... just like Gohan's, but these eyes were so cold and stony it made her want to run and hide. He was wearing a long black leather jacked, black leather pants, a blood red muscle-shirt, black combat boots.

* * *

Second time I'm uploading this, censored this time around sighs 

It just annoys me that my story got deleted when I've read tons of stories on that is ten times worse than mine! grumbles

If you want to read the uncensored version, go read the note I've posted to get more info.

Please review!

Purple-Moonlight


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! This fic contains horny teenagers and sexual/adult situations, that's why it's an R rated fic, so IF you are not comfortable whit this; LEAVE AND DON'T BOTHER FLAMING ME BECAUSE YOU ARE OFFENDED! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO READ IT!**

BTW: This fic is not going to be very descriptive when it comes to sexual situations.

A/N: Please don't take anything I write in this story too seriously!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters! I'm writing this for my own amusement, but I certainly hope you'll enjoy reading it!

Viagra and Saiyans Don't Mix 

**Last Time**

For the first time she was allowed to see her captor. He was tall and well build, but not bulky. His hair was short, black and spiky. Eyes a very dark brown, almost black, and seemingly bottomless… just like Gohan's, but these eyes were so cold and stony it made her want to run and hide. He was wearing a long black leather jacked, black leather pants, a blood red muscle-shirt, black combat boots.

Chapter 2

'Weird...' Videl thought as she tugged at her bonds.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" She asked, sending him one of her best death-glares for extra measure.

"Shush little one..." he said and grasped her under the chin to get a better look of her face. Videl glared at him and tied to break free, but didn't succeed.

He was studying at her face intensely and she was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable under his stony unemotional gaze. Then he took her by surprise when he bent down and began smelling her hair, making Videl very annoyed.

"That's the second time today a male has been sniffing me! I took a bath this morning! DO I SMELL OR SOMETHING! And while you're at it, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" She yelled and bit after his face making him move out of her reach, a creepy smirk on his face.

"Oh, a feisty little one we've got here... just the way I like them..." he said and lowered his head till it was hovering over her womanhood before he parted her legs and took a deep breath through his nose. "Mmmmmh, I love the smell of wet cin the morning." he said, returning to her face and licking her cheek as his hands began to wander.

Videl was seriously beginning to panic at this point, "NO! Stop it you pervert! Get your hands off me! Please STOP!... no, no please stop..." she pleaded, the last part barely audible.

"No little one... I think I'm going to have a little fun with you first..." he said nonchalantly with a cold voice lacking all emotion as he began ripping her baggy white t-shirt.

'No! This just can't be happening! Somebody PLEASE HELP ME! I beg you... please make him stop... GOHAAAN!' She started crying while trying to get out of the man's hold. She still felt weak because of what he did to her earlier and just ended up lying limply under him, hoping she would wake up in her room soon, realizing it was nothing more then a nightmare.

'GOHAAN! HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME!... please... help...' she sobbed in her mind, subconsciously yelling for Gohan to come and help her.

* * *

**ORANGE STAR HIGH SCHOOL  
**  
"There, all done! Better get back to class... "Gohan said to himself, 'Hopefully no one will notice my tail...' he thought nervously as he stepped into the classroom. 

He looked around the classroom.

Something felt horribly wrong.

He stopped dead in his tracks halfway to his seat when he realized that Videl wasn't present anymore. He automatically began to search for her ki, completely oblivious to the stares from his confused classmates and teacher. He found it in the middle of the city, 'Her ki doesn't feel right... It feels like-' suddenly he was overcome with a feeling of such fear and despair that his heart began to race a million miles per hour.

At this point he became so overwhelmed with feelings that he fell to his knees clutching his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

'GOHAAN! HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME!... please... help...'

His eyes widened in horror, 'No! Videl!'

He disappeared…

* * *

Back at bank, Videl was still tied to the sofa… 

Videl had practically given up all hope of escaping and tried in vain to block out the man touching her.

He had long since removed her T-shirt completely from her body and was now running his fingers over her exposed skin, making her shiver in disgust. He then proceeded to remove the black spandex-shorts she was wearing, ripping hem off and leaving her in nothing but her underwear, socks and shoes.

He was about to take of her panties when the banks glass doors suddenly shattered into a million pieces.

Removing his hands slowly he crouched down in a defensive stands. He gazed around the room looking for something or rather someone when he was suddenly thrown into the nearest wall with a tremendous force.

_THUD!_

Videl looked at the limp body with wide eyes and marveled over human shaped indent in the wall. Then a movement to her right caught her attention and she turned her to see what it was.

It turned out to be a yellow eyed and very pissed looking Gohan who looked like a tiger ready to pounce on it's pray, his tail thrashing behind him in an aggressive manor.

"Gohan…?" she asked tentatively, a little scared of what he might do to her once she caught his attention.

His head slowly turned towards her and his face immediately softened fell on the scared and slightly shaking Videl.

By now all the remaining crooks were huddled together, pointing their guns towards Gohan and looking like they were going to pee in their pants. One of them panicked and fired a shot at Gohan.

Gohan hissed and grabbed his arm, but fortunately the bullet had only grazed the skin. He quickly inspected the damage, found none and turned to glare at the stunned thugs letting out an animalistic growl, his tail whipping around aggressively. Gohan then disappeared where after four 'thuds' could be heard.

Meanwhile, Videl was trying to get her hands free and although some of her strength had returned it was to no avail. Videl let out a frustrated sound, closed her eyes and opened them again slowly… Only to see Gohan's concerned face an inch from her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed, startling Gohan so much he fell to the floor whimpering in pain because her yelling was hurting his sensitive ears.

"Oh Gohan, I'm sorry! Just DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN! ... Now, remove the handcuffs so we can get out of here!" Videl said impatiently.

Gohan shook his head trying to clear it and then peeked at Videl in confusion, tilting his head slightly to the side, sniffing.

In an instant Gohan was by her side again and started caressing her face while he used his other hand to remove handcuffs where after is hand started moving south.

"Goh-Gohan wha- Mmmmmh" she moaned as he started to kiss and lick her neck, finding her sensitive spot. Then moved upwards, kissed her along the jaw and licked her rosy lips briefly before bringing their lips together in a lusty and loving kiss.

Gohan started to purr loudly in approval.

By now Videl's arms was around Gohan's neck in a desperate attempt to get as much body contact as possible.

Gohan brought his head lower and began to kiss her stomach while caressing her sides with his soft warm hands, somewhat trying to get rid of the other male's scent marring her skin.

Videl's hands fisted in Gohan's silky, midnight black hair as she squirmed under his skilful hands.

…

And then Gohan fell to the floor, unconscious.

…

Confused, Videl then looked up…

* * *

How was that? Good? Bad? Horrible? 

Again, if you want to read the uncensored version, go read the note I've postedto get more info.

Purple-Moonlight


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! This fic contains horny teenagers and sexual/adult situations, that's why it's an R rated fic, so IF you are not comfortable whit this; LEAVE AND DON'T BOTHER FLAMING ME BECAUSE YOU ARE OFFENDED! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO READ IT!**

BTW: This fic is not going to be very descriptive when it comes to sexual situations.

A/N: Please don't take anything I write in this story too seriously!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters! I'm writing this for my own amusement, but I certainly hope you'll enjoy reading it!

Viagra and Saiyans Don't Mix 

**Last Time**

And then Gohan fell to the floor, unconscious.

…

Confused, Videl then looked up…

Chapter 3

And screamed…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

That is, until a white gloved hand was slapped over her mouth, effectively silencing her.

"Relax brat! Green Bean over there is not going to eat you!" the male behind her said, his gruff voice stern but none threatening. He then to moved in front of her so she could see him.

Her eyes widened. She had seen him at one of the many boring parties her farther had dragged her along to.

'Mr. Briefs? What the hell is he doing here?' she abruptly calmed down.

Seeing her change in behavior Vegeta removed his hand slowly, "Now, Green Bean here," he gestured towards Piccolo,"is going to materialize a new set of clothes for you…" he trailed off and walked over to see how Gohan was doing.

"Pheromones…" He grunted and looked over at Piccolo who was just about to give Videl her new clothes.

"Yeah, I know. But he is releasing far too many for this to be normal…" he said, not looking at Vegeta. "Now sit still." Piccolo placed his hands so they hovered about a cm above her shoulders, careful not to touch her.

Videl mentally sighed in relief when he didn't touch her, but was a bit wary when his hands started to glow and before she realized it she was wearing her usual outfit.

"Wha?" she blinked a couple of times and shook her head before she turned towards Vegeta who was now inspecting unconscious form of her attacker.

She then curled up on the couch and looked over at Gohan's limp form on the floor. He was lying on the side facing her way so she could see his peaceful face. She smiled slightly when she saw that he was drooling on the floor.

'That is so cute! ...in a disgusting kind of way that is…/yawn/ I'm exhausted … I'll just close my eyes for a little bit …' Videl thought tiredly.

A half minute later she was asleep on the couch.

Meanwhile, Piccolo had walked over to see what Vegeta had found. Vegeta sensed Piccolo coming over to stand beside him and spoke not looking away from the man on the floor.

"The idiot here tried to rape the brat's mate… It's a wonder he isn't dead…" Vegeta then rolled the unconscious man around so he was lying on his back. He looked up at Piccolo briefly before turning his gaze away again. Vegeta stood and crossed his arms over his chest.

Vegeta glanced over at Videl sleeping on the couch, "we need to get the two of them back to Capsule Corp. before they wake up." he said, sounding annoyed. "You take the girl, I'll take the boy."

"Why?"

"Because, Namek, you're asexual. Your scent on her won't anger the brat; he can smell that and will not see you as an opponent trying to take away his soon to be mate…" he picked up Gohan and threw him over his shoulder.

"Oh…" was Piccolo's response. He walked over to Videl, picked her up, bridal-style, and turned to the impatient prince.

And without another word, they took of to CC.

* * *

CAPSULE CORP.

When Vegeta and Piccolo arrived at CC. they walked into the kitchen where they could feel Bulma's ki.

Bulma looked up from her mug of coffee and nearly fell out of her chair at the sight of them.

Without another word she got up and started walking towards the med. Bay, Prince and Namek in tow.

Once there Vegeta asked for Bulma to get a set of ki-restrains where after he discarded Gohan's limp body on the examining table (is that right?). He then proceeded to take off Gohan's shoes and watch.

Bulma entered the room just as Vegeta placed the newly removed things on a little table standing nearby. She handed the ki-restrains over to Vegeta and looked at him questioningly.

"Why are you going to give him ki-restrains on?" she asked her mate.

"Some idiot tried to rape Kakarot's brat's chosen mate over there," he pointed over at Piccolo who still had Videl in his arms. "and Kakarot's brat nearly had sex with her in a bank so we'll have to chain him to a wall. He's releasing an extremely big amount of pheromones at the moment and will do anything to mate with her… He must have consumed some drugs or something to provoke this… It's not a normal heat and I don't know if his body can take it…" Vegeta answered while he gave Gohan the ki-restrains on, which consisted of two ankle rings, two wrist rings and a neck ring made of very strong metal Bulma had made a while back.

"Okay then, I'm just going to take a blood sample from Gohan so we can find out what exactly s going on…" she turned to Piccolo, "Oh and Piccolo there is an extra bed in that room over there where you can put the girl." She pointed to a door right behind him before walking over to a big medicine cabinet and found a syringe, some disinfectant, a bit of cotton wool and a roll of medical tape.

Walking back to Gohan's bed she proceeded to cleanse the skin in the crook of his right elbow before inserting the needle into the big vein there, drawing a few ml. of blood. Drawing out the needle she took the small container with blood and placed in a little metal bowl standing on the small table from before. She quickly pressed a piece of cotton to the tiny wound and fastened it with a piece of tape. She then bent his arm up and looked over at Vegeta.

"Make sure his arm stays like that for at least fifteen minutes so it won't bleed." She said absentmindedly before walking to her lab with the blood sample.

Vegeta just snorted and walked over to the softest piece of wall he could find to lean against.

A few seconds later Piccolo walked back into the room and sat down in an empty corner to meditate.

….

Twenty or so minutes later Bulma reentered the room and walked over to a very grumpy looking Vegeta.

"His blood is being tested as we speak, but it will be at least an hour before we'll get the result… I better call Chichi…" she shuddered at the thought. "Ugh! Why me! ... Oh! And before you forget, Vegeta, you better chain Gohan to a wall before he wakes up…" she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and went out in the search for a phone.

"Humph..." He shook his head and thought for a moment. 'Hn, we can't put him in here… I guess we could use the spare Gravity Room that isn't being used. We'll just have to fasten the chains to the wall… easy enough…'

He turned to Piccolo, "I assume you know were the extra Gravity Room is." Vegeta stated and continued when Piccolo nodded. "Take the brat and meet me there in 5 minutes. I have to find the unbreakable chains the woman has somewhere in her lab." He walked out the same door Bulma had disappeared through.

* * *

A little boring, nee? ... MWAHAHA! blink 

To the reviewers: (before it got deleted and I had to censor it. I don't feel like removing my old responses to the reviewers.)

Nickel Hound: Hmmm well… in my head I imagined, like you said in your review, that the Viagra pills works more like an aphrodisiac because he's a half-saiyan. And no, I haven't posted this story before. I've been working on this fic for ages and I only just got the guts to post it. Thank you for reviewing!

Curtis: Thank you for pointing the little mistake I made… I just can't believe I missed it!

SSGohanStrife: I really can't tell you how long the story is going to get, but I'm guessing there is going to be around 8 chapters when it is done.

The rest of you and the ones above: Thanks for reviewing; it means a lot to me!

Purple-Moonlight


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! This fic contains horny teenagers and sexual/adult situations, that's why it's an R rated fic, so IF you are not comfortable whit this; LEAVE AND DON'T BOTHER FLAMING ME BECAUSE YOU ARE OFFENDED! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO READ IT!**

BTW: This fic is not going to be very descriptive when it comes to sexual situations.

A/N: Please don't take anything I write in this story too seriously!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters! I'm writing this for my own amusement, but I certainly hope you'll enjoy reading it!

Viagra and Saiyans Don't Mix

**Last Time**

He turned to Piccolo, "I assume you know were the extra Gravity Room is." Vegeta stated and continued when Piccolo nodded. "Take the brat and meet me there in 5 minutes. I have to find the unbreakable chains the woman has somewhere in her lab." He walked out the same door Bulma had disappeared through.

Chapter 4

Bulma walked into the living room and glared at the phone for about 2 minutes before she hesitantly started to dial the number to the Son household. It rang a couple of times before it was picked up at the other end.

"Son household, Chichi speaking." a VERY happy Chichi answered.

She cringed, "...Hi Chi... it's Bulma."

"Oh, hi Bulma! Why are you calling? Did the boys get into trouble again... I swear if-"she started, but Bulma cut her off before she could begin to rant.

"No, no! The boys haven't done anything!" 'I hope... I completely forgot about them!'

"Then what is it?" Chichi urged.

She cleared her throat nervously before continuing. "Well, th-there's something wrong with Gohan..."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BABY!" Chichi shrieked hysterically, nearly popping Bulma's eardrums.

"Calm down Chichi and get over here as fast as you can! I'll tell when you get here!" she said and hung up.

'Maybe I should check up on the girl...' Bulma thought and walked back to the med. Lab.

* * *

As Vegeta had said, he arrived at the Gravity Room five minutes later and entered, he could sense Piccolo and Gohan's ki inside the room.

Inside the GR Gohan was lying on the floor whilst Piccolo was leaning against the wall with closed eyes, waiting for Vegeta to arrive.

Without saying a word Vegeta walked over and fastened the chains to the wall and let the metal cool of before pulling at them to see if it would hold. It did, and so he picked up Gohan's still limp body and attached the ki-restrains around his wrists and neck to the chains.

"I'm going to see what the woman is doing. Stay here in case he wakes up. Raise your ki if something happens." Vegeta said before leaving the room again.

When the door closed behind Vegeta, Piccolo sat down and began to meditate.

* * *

Back at the med. bay Videl was starting to wake. She blinked a couple of times and rubbed her eyes briefly before scanning her surroundings.

She was in relatively large white room with no windows. The only furniture in the room was a small beige colored couch with a little table in front of it, a small TV on top, and of course the bed she was lying in plus the nightstand to the left of the bed. Then she noticed a door to her right which she assumed to be the bathroom.

'Where am I? ... I don't remember...' she sat up and buried her face in her hands, closing her eyes, trying to remember what happened earlier.

Her eyes snapped open and she slowly sat up straight as the memories of the earlier events at the bank came back to her.

'...Fuck!' she thought as her face started to imitate a ripe tomato.

She was shaken out of her reverie by the sound of a door closing and looked up to see none other than THE Bulma Briefs smiling at her.

"Oh! You're awake!" she said walking over to her, "How are you feeling? You look a little flushed… Do you want anything? Food? Water? Shower?"

Slightly stunned by all the questions thrown her way, it took some time before Videl could answer.

"Uhn... I- I'm a little tired and I haven't eaten since breakfast, so a little food wouldn't be so bad... and a bath would be nice. Where am I anyway? ...Where's Gohan!" she said, panicking slightly.

"Shh, it's alright! Just calm down and let me explain." Bulma soothed before continuing, "As you probably already have guessed, I am Bulma Briefs but I am also Gohan's godmother. My mate and his friend Piccolo brought you here after you fell asleep in the bank-"she was cut short when Vegeta entered the room. He walked over.

"Oh, hi Vegeta! Did you get Gohan settled? Where did you put him?"

"I chained the brat to the wall in the spare GR and I left Green Bean there with him in case he wakes up. Have you gotten any results from the test yet?"

"That's good! And no, I haven't. After I called Chichi I thought it was best if I checked up on... What's your name, I think I forgot to ask..." she turned to Videl.

"M-my name is Videl, Videl Satan..."

"Well, that's priceless! Trust Kakarot's brat to choose that big oaf's daughter as his mate!" Vegeta snorted in amusement.

"HEY! He may act like an idiot, but he is still my father!" Videl said angrily, glaring at Vegeta.

Bulma swatted Vegeta none too gently in the back of his head with her special spatula made of the same unbreakable metal as the chains, making him yelp in surprise. A few seconds later though he was growling at her softly while nursing the newly formed bump on his head.

"Now, Vegeta, behave and be a good little saiyan prince and tell Videl what is inevitably going to happen later with her and Gohan. Or NO nookie for YOU tonight! ...While you do that, I'll go down to kitchen and make Videl something to eat." She said, kissing his cheek before walking out of the room again, swaying her hips seductively.

Vegeta looked after Bulma somewhat nonchalantly, but if you knew where to look you would notice his tail twitch anxiously around his waist, whereas Videl was looking downright mortified...

WAY too much information!

"Girl" Vegeta suddenly said, startling Videl out of her trance-like state.

"Uh, yes?"

"Brat. I'm only going to tell you this once so listen carefully! I presume you don't know what a saiyan is..."

"... I don't" Videl confirmed, looking at him oddly. "But can I please take a bath first, I feel icky."

"Hn…" Vegeta grunted and walked over to lean against the wall.

* * *

About 45 minutes later Gohan began to wake up...

"... Nnnng hah ah... V-Vi... /pant pant/ Uhnn"

Piccolo opened his eyes and looked over at his former pupil who was squirming around where he sat, banging his head against the wall, panting heavily.

"Gohan" he said, but got no reply.

After calling Gohan's name three times without response Piccolo walked over so he stood in front of him.

"Gohan, stop it!"

He grasped Gohan's chin and lifted so he could see his face. Gohan started growling at him, glowing amber eyes glaring up at him.

Piccolo let go backing away slowly and raised his ki to signal Vegeta.

* * *

"So you're basically saying that Gohan is half alien, I'm his mate and I'm going to loose my virginity to him soon because he's in heat?" Videl said disbelievingly.

"Yes" Vegeta all but snarled.

"I don't believe you," she said flatly. "I have no reason to."

Vegeta was by now, just about ready to nail Videl in the face, but Piccolo unknowingly saved her by raising his ki.

Vegeta smirked.

"If you don't believe me then follow me, we're going to pay the brat a little visit." He said before stalking out of the room, Videl close behind.

Soon Vegeta stopped and walked over to a small control panel beside a big heavy looking metal door. He pressed a button where after the door slid open slowly.

The room was obviously soundproof because not a sound, besides the sliding of the door could be heard until the door was slightly open. Videl's eyes widened a 'tad' when she heard low growling and chains rattling.

When Vegeta stepped into the room the growling intensified and after hesitating a few seconds Videl swallowed loudly and entered the room.

* * *

Bulma was just about to pull something very chunky out of the oven when Chichi stormed into the kitchen.

"WHERE IS MY BABY!" she screeched, but Bulma was unfazed and just sat the 'supposed' food on the tabletop where after she sat down by the kitchen table, motioning for Chichi to do the same.

"Chichi, have you drugged Gohan?" Bulma asked sternly.

"No... why?" Chichi said nervously.

"Gohan has gone into some kind of provoked heat. He nearly had sex with a girl in a bank but Vegeta and Piccolo came just in time to stop it. To make it worse, his tail is back and he is very violent. We had to give him ki-restrains on and chain him to a wall in the spare GR. So I ask you again Chi, have you been giving Gohan any drugs without him knowing about it?"

"It was probably Trunks and Goten-"

"...Chi" Bulma cut her off warningly.

"…."

"... What would you say if I said I've mixed Gohan's Fruit Loops with a bottle of Viagra pills  
this morning?" Chichi said quietly, almost looking guilty.

Bulma imitated a fish for a moment before she caught her bearings. "I can't believe you! A whole bottle! And you didn't even know what it would do to him! And you call yourself a mother!" Bulma fumed before looking at her wristwatch.

"I have to go, Gohan's blood test should be done by now... Chi, maybe you should make yourself useful and cook some food for the boys." She said before leaving Chichi alone in the kitchen.

"...ok"

'Hmm, I better check what Trunks and Goten is doing before I go to the lab... Please, please, PLEASE let them be in Trunks's room!'

Luckily Trunks's room wasn't that far away so it wouldn't take long to get there.

/knock knock/ "Trunks? Goten? Are you in there?"

When she got no response she opened the door and was met by the sight of two, fast asleep, demi-saiyan children lying in a heap on Trunks's bed, candy wrappers strewn all over the floor.

Bulma sweatdropped.

'They must've found my stash of sedative candy I was testing... Looks like it worked... YES! ...Good, they shouldn't wake up until tomorrow afternoon.'

Smiling slightly, she closed the door and left.

* * *

To the reviewers: (once again old.)

Dbzqueen1600: I don't really think she had time to be embarrassed about her bodily exposure at the bank and I have an inkling that she was a wee bit foggy upstairs… Did that make sense to you? About the chapter lengths… I don't know, I just write and when I feel I can't get further, I start a new chapter. For some reason it just makes it easier for me to do it that way, so I don't think they'll get longer than 2000 words per chapter.

Luna's Meow: I'm sorry if Chichi's try to weasel out of the situation didn't please you… I just couldn't come up with anything/grumbles/

Trunks-lover5: I'm glad you like my story and I'm sorry if you think Vegeta is a little OOC, but lets pretend I'm just making Veggie a little softer around the edges… ;)

Erythorbic: Thanks! I can see what you mean… I have removed the comment parentheses and hopefully they won't pop up again!

Dela-Vegeta Satan: You like my lemon? ...Well, then you'll probably be happy to hear that there is going to be some lemony goodness in the next chapter… hehe /smirks/

To everybody: Thank you for reviewing!

Purple-Moonlight


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING! This fic contains horny teenagers and sexual/adult situations, that's why it's an R rated fic, so IF you are not comfortable whit this; LEAVE AND DON'T BOTHER FLAMING ME BECAUSE YOU ARE OFFENDED! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO READ IT! 

A/N: Please don't take anything I write in this story too seriously!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters! I'm writing this for my own amusement, but I certainly hope you'll enjoy reading it!

Viagra and Saiyans Don't Mix 

**Last Time**

knock knock "Trunks? Goten? Are you in there?"

When she got no response she opened the door and was met by the sight of two, fast asleep, demi-saiyan children lying in a heap on Trunks's bed, candy wrappers strewn all over the floor.

Bulma sweatdropped.

'They must've found my stash of sedative candy… Looks like it worked… YES! ...Good, they shouldn't wake up until tomorrow afternoon.'

Smiling slightly, she closed the door and left.

Chapter 5

Gohan growled and barred his fangs at Vegeta, who he thought was standing way too close to HIS female!

"Put a sock in it!" Vegeta said annoyed and emitted a strange sound that sounded like something caught between a growl and a trill, but it seemed to calm down Gohan somewhat.

He turned to Videl and tried to get her attention but she was so into starring at the panting and extremely hot demi-saiyan who was chained to the wall, face flushed, eyes half lidded and drool running down her chin.

"Girl…"

No response.

"GIRL!" Vegeta roared in her ear.

"Hmmmmh…" she moaned, not really paying attention.

Vegeta rolled his eyes before he shoved a capsule into her hand and began explaining what it contained, but the only words Videl registered was; capsule, food, bed, keys and… SEX! Her eyes widened and she shook her head repeatedly before she was able to concentrate on Vegeta again.

"Welcome back to the surface, brat! Now listen here. I'm going to give you the keys to the chains, so you can do with him as you please…" Vegeta smirked slyly at her before addressing Piccolo, "Let's go Green Bean, we're leaving… Unless, of course, you would like to stay and watch the show…" he said walking out the door with a big smirk on his face, Piccolo quickly following.

* * *

Down at the lab Bulma was looking at Gohan's blood sample. 

"Hmm, interesting…" Bulma mumbled as she read through Gohan's journal.

:Vegeta, get down here: Bulma called through their bond.

:Hn. What is it:

:I just read the results from Gohan's blood sample and I found something…:

:Coming: Vegeta replied, sounding unusually… chipper?

'No…' Bulma shuddered, shaking her head in denial. 'I'm just imagining things…'

Vegeta entered the room and walked over to stand behind Bulma. Looking over her shoulder he brought his arms around her thin waist bringing her closer.

"What did you want me to see?" he asked, nuzzling her neck affectionately while his hands began to roam her body.

"Vegeta… what are you doi- mhph! … Mmmh" he cut off her question by turning her around swiftly and pressing their lips together, his tongue licking her lower lip, asking for entrance.

Needless to say, Bulma quickly forgot why Vegeta came in the first place and wrapped her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers in his soft, flame shaped hair, bringing his head closer for better access.

THUMP!

Insert lemon

"What was that for?" Bulma asked breathlessly.

Vegeta avoided her question by asking one of his own.

:What was it you wanted to tell me: he questioned, burying his nose in her hair, breathing in deeply.

Being used to not getting her questions answered, she snuggled closer to his warm body. She would get it out of him later…

"FUCK!" Bulma suddenly exclaimed, jumped up from the floor and started to put her clothes on hurriedly.

Poor Vegeta just looked at her utterly confused, his tail lying limply on the floor.

* * *

Inside the GR Videl was experimenting a little… 

"Vi- /pant/ del…/pant/" Gohan whimpered as he tried to reach her, but she remained sitting in front of him with her legs spread wide, just out of his reach, taunting him.

Licking her lips, Videl began to talk.

"Prove yourself worthy… Come and make me yours…" she said, tilting her head to the side, exposing her neck while sliding her hand slowly down between her parted legs.

Gohan began to make an effort to get his price, pulling the chains with all his might. His ki started to fluctuate wildly around him. A few seconds later the chains broke away from the wall where they had been fastened earlier and Gohan collapsed on the floor, face down, breathing unevenly.

"Gohan, are you ok?... Gohan, answer me!" Videl exclaimed, kneeling beside him. His only answered though, was a low whine as she turned him over gently so he was lying on his side, before she placed his head in her lap.

Suddenly his face contoured in pain and he closed his eyes tightly, letting out a strained groan.

"Oh my God Gohan, did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" Videl asked distressed, afraid she had hurt him somehow.

"No… didn't hurt… me… it feels li- like my insides are… burning up..." Gohan managed to choke out, breathing rather harshly afterwards, curling into a fetal position. He whimpered as the pain in his gut steadily got worse and Videl tried to calm him down, stroking his hair gently.

Then she remembered the capsule Vegeta had handed her earlier and opened the capsule. As the smoke cleared she could see a king-sized bed with a capsule case lying on top of the crimson coloured satin sheets.

"Gohan, I need to get you over to the bed." Videl said before hooking her arms under his, dragging him backwards, over to the bed. Getting him onto the bed was another story, but she managed without too much difficulty.

As the minutes went by Gohan's condition only got worse and Videl had tried to get help more than once but Gohan wouldn't let her go, he was hurting and scarred and Videl could feel it like a dull throbbing in the back of her head.

She looked through the rest of the capsules and found a miniature fridge stuffed with various food and drinks. She pulled out a bottle of water and moved back onto the bed, trying to get Gohan to drink which turned out to be difficult.

He turned his head away from the bottle.

"Gohan, maybe the water will make you feel better." Videl urged, her voice cracking a little.

When she finally did get some of the water down his throat, it came back up again along with his breakfast. Luckily all of it ended up on the floor.

His face looked ashen and his eyes were clouded with pain. Seeing him this way, made her want to break down and cry.

"Gohan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Videl choked, wrapping her arms around him comfortingly as he leaned against her, using her shoulder as a pillow. She kissed his temple tenderly.

Rocking him like a mother would a small child she began to sing softly for him while petting his tail which had coiled around her wrist making him purr in content as the pain lessened slowly.

Fatigue took over and he fell asleep moments later. Videl soon followed.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL! ONNA GET BACK HERE!" Vegeta yelled as he swiftly pulled his pants on again before storming after Bulma who had run of somewhere after her little outburst. 

"ONNA!"

"VEGETA, GET OVER HERE!" standing in front of the entranceto GR Videl and Gohan occupied, trying to get inside.

"Did you change the code!" Bulma asked, sounding frantic.

"Yeah I did, why?" Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his bare torso. "Do you want to watch the show?" he snorted in amusement. 'I knew she was a pervert, but this is new…'

"Vegeta, I'm serious! If the tests are right there isn't even a show and there won't be one for a long time! Now open the damn door!" Bulma bellowed.

"Don't get your panties in a twist…" Vegeta said, walking over to the control panel to punch in the code.

"For your information buddy, I don't have any panties on right now…" she retorted before walking past him, pinching his butt on the way into the GR.

"GRR! ONNA!"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

If you want to read the uncensored version, go read the note I've postedto get more info.

**To my reviewers!**

WithoutASoull: Lol! Aren't you an enthusiastic one! Thank you VERY much Heather!

Ragnorak: Thank you! And I intend to finish this story, but it might take a while because I'm a wee bit slow… looks sheepish

Fireeyes: Well… I hope this chapter has matched your expectations!

SSJ3MysticGohan: Really? I have humor? And I'll have to agree with you, they can be annoying at times, but not always. Actually I forgot all about the two of them… whispers but don't tell Chichi. normal I don't know what I'm going to do to them. When I wrote the lemon though, I had this idea about Trunks sleepwalking… and him walking in and interrupting them. But obviously I threw that idea out of the window…

Anonymously amused: THANK YOU! You've made me so happy with your review! I'm glad you think my English is good since it is my second language. And yet another person who thinks my story is funny… I'm shocked! I know that the chapters are short and I'm sorry about that, but, I guess you'll just have to live with that… sighs

Elincia Nightengale: Well I have reviewed your story and I hope I haven't lost one of my reviewers because I'm bad at giving advice. Every teenager's wet dream, eh? LOL!

Luna's Meow: Yeah, I really liked how the little scene with Bulma and Vegeta turned out, LOL! But the part with Chichi was lousy! grumbles

dbzqueen1600: Thanks! I really hope the chapter was worth the wait, and I'm sorry if it wasn't… (A fanfiction author)

Hiaburi: LOL! Very motivating review!

Nickel Hound: My birthday was okay! I got an MP3 player! jumps up and down

FluffieGirlie: Thank you very much!

zfighter1989: Well, I've updated! Hope you like!

Angel sakura blossom: LOL! Interesting indeed!

Gopu: Thank you!

Onnimo: I'll try to be faster with the updates, but I won't promise anything…

FoxyFire: Yeah, I know I'm not old, but that was how I felt at the time… I guess it would be kind of scary to be Videl in this story, but I'm sure she can handle it! As for the heat, it's a fan created phenomenon which have been use pretty often in other fics, so it's nothing new. Thank you for reviewing!

Purple Moonlight


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING! This fic contains horny teenagers and sexual/adult situations, that's why it's an R rated fic, so IF you are not comfortable whit this; LEAVE AND DON'T BOTHER FLAMING ME BECAUSE YOU ARE OFFENDED! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO READ IT! 

A/N: Please don't take anything I write in this story too seriously!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters! I'm writing this for my own amusement, but I certainly hope you'll enjoy reading it!

Viagra and Saiyans Don't Mix 

**Last Time**

"Don't get your panties in a twist…" Vegeta said, walking over to the control panel to punch in the code.

"For your information buddy, I don't have any panties on right now…" she retorted before walking past him, pinching his butt on the way into the GR.

"GRR! ONNA!"

Chapter 6

The instant Bulma and Vegeta entered the room; Videl woke up with a start as they made quite a ruckus.

"Oh Bulma, thank God! Gohan is sick and I tried to get help, but Gohan wouldn't let me leave." Videl explained.

"Well I would have come earlier, but Vegeta's libido got in the way!" Bulma said while checking up on Gohan.

Videl blushed, her cheeks taking on a peculiar shade of red.

"I think it's best if we don't move him, I'll send one of the robots to clean up…" She hesitated before continuing, "I talked with Chichi awhile ago… she confessed she'd put a whole bottle of Viagra in Gohan's breakfast this morning but it is far more than his body can't process and it is making him sick."

"When and how will he get better Bulma?" Videl asked concerned looking at still sleeping Gohan.

"He'll probably have to stay in bed for a couple of days to rest. I don't think he'll be able to keep down anything other than soup and water, but it'll help 'flush' the drugs out of his system." Bulma replied.

"Wait a minute Woman! It is very dangerous for a saiyan not to get any substantial food for a longer period of time…" Vegeta said and shuddered inwardly at the thought.

"Since when did you begin to care Vegeta? It is 'Kakarott's Brat' we are talking about after all! And anyway, do YOU have a better suggestion? Hmm?" Bulma snapped, obviously upset by the whole situation.

"Calm down woman! You don't have to bite my head off!" The prince sighed in exasperation before grapping her wrists. "I'll have you know that a saiyan will go insane if starved for days. It is one of our greatest weaknesses. Frieza, of course, knew this and used it to his advantage…" he trailed off and cleared his throat, "I'm just telling you to be careful or you might accidentally kill him instead." And with that he abruptly left the room.

"I guess…" Bulma gulped nervously.

"Yeah…" Videl agreed, plopping down on the bed beside Gohan who was twitching in his sleep.

"What are we going to do Bulma?" Videl asked, looking miserable.

"The only thing we can do is try my earlier suggestion; we just have to be extra cautious. We can try to feed him some mashed vegetables with the soup to see if he can keep it on his stomach. Other than that we can only hope and pray that he'll pull through." She turned to leave. "I'll go make the preparations. There will be a cleaning bot here shortly, Videl. Get some rest, you look tired." She left quietly and walked towards the kitchen.

Reaching her goal she ordered Chichi to make some broth and vegetable puree for Gohan before checking up on the still slumbering devil duo.

The following days passed in a blur for Videl. Between feeding a now feverish Gohan and calming him down when he was hallucinating, she got very little to no sleep at all. She had talked with her father and he took the whole situation surprisingly well. He even came over with some of her belongings and called the school telling them that Videl would be absent for an unknown amount of time.

Chichi of course also called the school but told them that Gohan was suffering from a bad case of stomach flu and that she didn't know when e would recover enough to attend classes once again. She was depressed because was the cause of her baby's suffering and buried herself in housework, mainly cooking, which pleased the other three saiyans immensely, to pass the time.

Bulma took a blood sample from Gohan every day to survey his condition while Piccolo and Vegeta trained with the terror twins to keep them occupied.

After a week of hungerpains, hallucinations and high fever Gohan had recovered enough to eat 'real' food and walk around a little, though he never left the room.

Videl was very relieved when Gohan returned to 'normal' but quickly found out that his heat still remained. He bit her shortly after that and she didn't protest but he was still too weak to mate with her for real so he settled with marking his territory instead.

Two days later Erasa called Videl's cell as she was getting more than a little worried about her best friend. She had asked the school but they hadn't been all that informative. Videl told her where she was, but not why and invited her and Sharpener to visit after she had asked Bulma if it were okay with her. Eventually they agreed for them to come the next day around noon.

As promised, Erasa and Sharpener stood in front of the gates to Capsule Corp. the next day at noon. They had no idea what to do and Erasa was just about to push a button on the intercom when a fancy car stopped in front of the gates. The driver rolled down the window and stuck her head out, it was Bulma.

"Hey, you must be Erasa and Sharpener, Videl and Gohan's friends from school. Wait a sec and I'll open the gates. Just walk to the front, I need to park the car then I'll be there." She instructed before driving past the now open passage.

The two teens stood dumbfounded for a few seconds but quickly did as they were told.

Bulma walked up to them and introduced herself while opening the front door. "Hi! I'm Bulma, but you probably already know that. Come on I'll take you to Videl and Gohan. I'm sure Videl will appreciate your company but I'm not so sure about Gohan though. I'm sure you don't have anything to fear Erasa, but if I were you Sharpener I would keep a low profile… Here we are!" she said and stopped in front of the door to the GR. She pushed a button on the intercom beside the door and began to speak. "Videl, your friends are here!"

There was no answer for a few seconds before Videl responded. "Sorry, Gohan is being a bit difficult at the moment. Grrr, Gohan, cut it OUT! ...Okay I'm going to open the door now- Gohan, STOP IT RIGHT NOW! I MEAN IT!" Loud rustling and occasional banging could be heard in the background. Erasa and Sharpener looked at each other and sweatdropped. Weird…

The door opened and Bulma ushered them inside just before the door closed again.

"Hi Videl!" Erasa exclaimed happily when she saw her best friend and was about to storm over to give her a hug but was stopped by Videl.

"Erasa, don't! No quick movements or loud sounds please. You too Sharpener." Videl said as she felt Gohan tense; ready to defend his mate if necessary.

:Clam down Gohan, it's just Erasa and Sharpener, our best friends! Remember: Videl soothed through their fragile bond and it seemed to work because the saiyan relaxed and brought his burly arms around her waist, burying his nose in her ebony locks, ignoring his friends completely. Videl sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

The peace was short-lived though when Sharpener walked over to stand beside Erasa. Gohan's head snapped up as he heard something moving towards him and his mate. He glared, his amber eyes turning to slits as a growl rose from his throat. His tail began thumping on the bed, clearly showing his annoyance.

"He doesn't seem all that happy to see me Videl…" Sharpener stuttered nervously when Gohan, who were sitting with Videl in his lap, growled louder.

"Relax Sharpener, as long as you don't touch and/or flirt with me Gohan will leave you be, but I suggest that you give Erasa a kiss and have skin contact with her to show him you have no interest in me." Videl reassured him while petting Gohan's tail to pacify him.

Sharpener looked at Videl like she had grown a second head and glanced over at Erasa who just shrugged and drew him down for a kiss when he hesitated.

"You should be proud that he even fells threaded by you Sharpener… you must have a high ki-level or something." Videl grinned and motioned for them to come and sit on the bed beside her and Gohan.

Gohan had calmed down but growled faintly when Sharpener sat on the bed with Erasa on his lap. "Oh, hush!" the ebony haired girl reprimanded her mate and flicked his nose, which she knew were sensitive, making him yelp at the sudden pain.

"Now, behave!" she ordered, giving his tail a squeeze for extra measure.

"Erm… Videl? Why is nerd boy behaving like an animal and since when did he have a tail?"

Here you go, the very long awaited chapter 6! Go me!

Or maybe not……

Okay!

I'M SORRY!

Anyways. Go to **www . gokugirl . com** if you want to read the uncensored version of my story!

And to everyone who've left me a review, **THANK YOU!**

Purple-Moonlight


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING! This fic contains horny teenagers and sexual/adult situations, that's why it's an R rated fic, so IF you are not comfortable whit this; LEAVE AND DON'T BOTHER FLAMING ME BECAUSE YOU ARE OFFENDED! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO READ IT! 

A/N: Please don't take anything I write in this story too seriously!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters! I'm writing this for my own amusement, but I certainly hope you'll enjoy reading it!

Viagra and Saiyans Don't Mix 

**Last Time**

"Erm… Videl? Why is nerd boy behaving like an animal and since when did he have a tail?"

Chapter 7

"Sharpener, as your friend I advice you to refrain from insulting Gohan anymore. You are in his territory and if he wants to, he can snap your neck in a nanosecond. He is quite violent at the moment and even I can't stop him…" okay, so that was a little white lie, but they didn't know that. She smirked evilly at their shocked faces, this was so much fun!

"Don't worry Sharp, I'll warn you if necessary. Anyway, as you can see, Gohan here isn't acting normal right now- St-stop Gohan! That tickles! Ow! Gohan, what have I told you about biting!" Videl yelled, socking him in the head to emphasis. "Stupid saiyan! Go annoy someone else while I talk to Erasa and Sharpener." She said and pushed him away from her forcefully.

Gohan whined loudly before lying down on the big bed, he didn't feel up to anything at the moment and settled with keeping an eye on the two visitors. Erasa in particular because she seemed familiar to him and Videl had told him that the two teens were their friends. He also remembered the blond male being interested in his mate, though it now looked as if he was courting he blond female instead. He wanted to test that theory…

Videl just finished telling their friends about what had occurred the past couple of days, when Gohan made his first move.

"Wow Videl! You are so lucky! That is so roma- wahh... Vi-Videl what is he doing?" Erasa stammered, squirming when Gohan abruptly pulled her into his lap and began 'sniffing around'. Videl was about to pull Gohan away when he send her a wave of mischievousness through their mind link.

'_I wonder what he is up to… Hopefully nothing too bad, but I think know what it is.' _Then she got an idea and had to squash the urge to smirk.

"Oh, I don't know Erasa. Gohan could be interested in you. Vegeta told me that saiyan-jin males can have more than one mate if they desire, but I'm not sure." Videl said nonchalantly, trying to make the lie sound more convincing.

Just then Sharpener, who had been looking on in horror as 'Nerd Boy' groped HIS Erasa, snapped out of his daze as he registered exactly what Videl had just told them.

"WHAT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW NERD BOY!" Sharpener yelled angrily and sprung to his feet. Grapping Erasa around the waist he pulled her away from Gohan roughly and maneuvered her so she was standing behind him.

"You really shouldn't have done that Sharp…" Videl said, having a hard time holding back a laugh.

Growling, Gohan stood and began advancing on the blonds slowly, fangs barred.

Though Sharpener looked like he was about to piss in his pants, he wouldn't budge. Walking over so he was standing right in front of the blond, he growled.

Sharpener swallowed audibly and gathered his courage. '_I just know I'm going to regret this…'_

Rising up to his full height and barred his own teeth at Gohan, hoping desperately that the saiyan would back off because he now was slightly bigger than Gohan.

After standing like that for a minute, a smirk found its way to Gohan's lips. Without a second glance Gohan turned around and sauntered over to Videl like nothing had happened.

Videl looked at Sharpener and tried hard to keep a straight face but the expression he adorned were so grotesque that she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"What the hell is so funny Videl? HE NEARLY KILLED ME!" Sharpener bellowed, his face red with anger.

Videl took a couple of deep breaths, grateful that Gohan had his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall on her arse.

"Chill Sharp, he just wanted to be sure that you didn't desirer to mate with me. If you hadn't defended Erasa like you did, I don't know if you would be standing there now- Gohan stop that! I'm talking and I can't concentrate if you're eating my neck!-" she barely managed to hold back the moan that threatened to escape when she felt Gohan harden behind her, his body temperature skyrocketing.

'_I guess this means that the 'wooing' is over…'_ Videl thought and wrestled out of Gohan's grasp.

"Okay it's time for you two to get the hell out of here if you don't want a show! The 'wooing' is apparently over…" she said before Gohan tackled her, pining her to the floor.

"Tell Bulma!"

Needless to say the blondes didn't need to be told twice as turned to them and let out threatening growl.

* * *

Long time eh? I know it is short but it felt like a good place to stop. 

Thank you for the reviews! If you want to read the story **with** the naughty part, go to **www . gokugirl . com **!

Purple-Moonlight


	8. Chapter 8

_**WARNING! This fic contains horny teenagers and sexual/adult situations! A/N: Please don't take anything I write in this story too seriously!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters! I'm writing this for my own amusement, but I certainly hope you'll enjoy reading it!

Viagra and Saiyans Don't Mix

**Last Time**

'_I guess this means that the 'wooing' is over…'_ Videl thought and wrestled out of Gohan's grasp.

"Okay it's time for you two to get the hell out of here if you don't want a show! The 'wooing' is apparently over…" she said before Gohan tackled her, pining her to the floor.

"Tell Bulma!" 

Needless to say the blondes didn't need to be told twice as Gohan turned to them and let out threatening growl.

**Chapter 8**

The instant the door closed behind the blondes, Gohan turned his attention back to Videl who was writhing beneath him. Sensing no aversion from her, he released his hold and picked her up, discarding her on the bed.

Videl gulped and closed her eyes, 'I guess this is it then… goodbye virginity…' 

Feeling the bed dip, her eyes snapped open once again and nearly screamed because Gohan's face just in front of her own. Instead she opted to slap him, out of habit…

Catching her hand Gohan hauled her forward into a kiss, effectively disarming her. Easing Videl down to lie on the bed he attached himself to her shoulder, sinking his teeth into her virgin flesh(1), this time permanently marking her as his.

"Dammit Gohan! That hurts!" Videl ground out, fisting her hands in Gohan's hair in an attempt to make him let go.

Gohan just growled in annoyance and began tearing at her garments until she was completely starkers.

* * *

The next morning Videl was the first to wake up… 

Blinking, she looked around the room puzzled as to where she were, when she felt something move beside her. Noticing Gohan, everything that happened the day before came back to her. She smirked like the proverbial cat that just caught the proverbial canary.

Shrugging, Videl lay down once again to snuggle with Gohan, causing him to wake up.

Burying his nose in her hair he purred happily, tightening his grip around her.

"Aht ime iht?"

"Gohan, I can't understand a word you're saying." She giggled and poked him in the side.

"Hmm… what time is it?" he yawned, lifting his head momentarily only to burry his nose in her hair again a few seconds later.

"umn… 7:30, why?" Videl asked but only received a grunt for an answer. "Gohan, that tickles!" He just grunted again and rolled over so she was lying directly on top of him.

"Gohan?"

Growl.

"Gohan!"

Grunt.

"How much do you remember?" Videl asked and instantly felt Gohan tense. A moment later Gohan emitted a sound that sounded like a mix between a groan and a whine.

She could feel Gohan's embarrassment through their link and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

_:Yeah, hardy fucking har.: he growled in annoyance._

"Well Gohan, how much _do_ you remember? After all you weren't quite yourself for a long time…"

"Uhnn… the last thing I remember was seeing some bastard molesting you on the couch in the bank, but then it's all muddled with a few intelligible flashes, you know?" Gohan tried to explain, his face scrunched in frustration.

"Then what are you so embarrassed about? Something I should know about, hmmm?" Videl inquired teasingly while drawing random patterns on his muscled chest with her finger.

"Uhm… Noooo?" the saiyans stuttered partly because he didn't really want to answer that particular question and partly because Videl's soft, teasing touches made it extremely difficult to concentrate on anything.

"Hmmm… It's okay Gohan, you can always tell me later…" she smirked, fully aware of her mate's arousal, "I can think of something else I'd rather be going with you right now…" Videl purred, sliding her hand downward to wrap around the hardened flesh of her mate, stroking gently.

"Videl... Oh God!" Gohan groaned; closing his eyes briefly before locking gazes with the raven haired woman he called mate, his self-restraint was crumpling rapidly…

He pounced.

* * *

A few hours later Videl got a rather unpleasant awakening because Gohan was leaking generous amounts of drool onto her shoulder. 

"Huh? …EWW, you're drooling all over me! Grrr… Damit Gohan, WAKE UP!" Videl growled and wacked his on the head.

"Hmmm… melons… HUUUUNGRY!" he slurred while groping her ample bust.

Not exactly the reaction she was aiming for.

Now more than a little annoyed, Videl grabbed Gohan's tail that was conveniently wrapped around her upper thigh and yanked.

"Hmm… jummIIIIAAHAII?"

* * *

Remember, if you want to read the naughty parts, you have to visit **www . gokugirl . com**!  
Coming up! - The Epilogue! And thus the end of the fic! 

Purple-Moonlight

(1) (falls out of chair laughing) …huh? (cough) Never mind… (giggle snort)


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters! I'm writing this for my own amusement, but I certainly hope you'll enjoy reading it!

Viagra and Saiyans Don't Mix

**Epilogue**

When the newly mated couple finally did leave the GR nearly two weeks had passed since the fateful morning Gohan had been fed a whole bottle of Viagra by his mother.

To say that Chichi wasn't on the Gohan's list of favourite people at the moment, would be an understatement. He was giving her the cold shoulder and refused to talk to her, but thanks to Videl, who persuaded Gohan to talk it out wit his mother, he reluctantly forgave her on the condition that he was allowed to train whenever he wanted, if he had finished all of his homework.

Returning to school turned out to be quite a hassle as well because their friends and family had neglected to tell them that Hercule had let it slip that Gohan and Videl were engaged to be married at the World Martial Arts Tournament that was set to take place two months later.

And if that weren't enough, some guys had blatantly ignored the champ's announcement all together. They began to flirt and court Videl at every given chance, confident that they could snatch her away from Nerd Boy, who in their eyes clearly didn't deserve a goddess like Videl as a bride.

Needless to say, they quickly ran with their proverbial tails between their legs when Gohan was through with them…

Oh, and let's not forget the little prank the devil spawn, a.k.a. Trunks and Goten, evicted upon Gohan and Videl on the third day of their return. The devil spawn had somehow managed to get a hold of several 'inappropriate' pictures of the new couple and thought it would be great fun to make a 'few' copies in poster size to hang around campus for everyone to see. Of course they were punished accordingly by an ardently murderous demi saiyan afterwards.

Poor souls... (not)

The incident at the bank had been constantly questioned and discussed by the media for nearly a month before Bulma and Hercule managed to hush it up.

Then, of course, there was the tournament. It went smoothly and ended with Gohan winning the first place, followed by Tien and Krillin in second and third. None of the other fighters had wanted to participate in the competition and the terrible two was banned from entering because of their little stunt with the posters. Quite dull really… Well, for the Z-Fighters and their families at least.

The wedding afterwards was as big as was expected. It was after all the champion's daughter getting married and thankfully everything went as planned.

And Videl's assailant? Well, let's just say that he can look forward to a castration and a few decades in prison scrubbing the toilets with his own toothbrush.

Well, that's it folks! Hope you enjoyed my fic and thank you for your support!

Purple-Moonlight


End file.
